Reciprocal
by JordanSteele
Summary: Will Maura reciprocate what Jane is feeling? (Set in beginning of Season 3)


_**Here's a little Rizzles One-shot. Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

"I missed you…" Maura said opening up her arms to hug her best friend.

"I missed you too…" Jane's voice cracked as she moved in closer to the smaller woman enveloping her in her arms, snuggling her face between Maura's honey blonde hair and neck. The detective could only enjoy the warmth of Maura's arms around her.

She had missed this…. This closeness between them that always just was. She couldn't explain it but those few weeks not talking to Maura had been the most torturous of days for Jane. She had felt a big part of her breaking and she kept masking her pain underneath the sarcastic cold remarks she would shoot at Maura whenever the ME would ignore her or say something just as mocking.

"I'm sorry..." Jane whispered in Maura's ear. "I'm sorry for everything, for being such a jerk."

Maura shook her head lightly "its okay Jane it's over now I'm just glad we can go back to how it used to be."

Angela could only see how troubled her daughter looked at this moment. She knew that her Janie was falling for the beautiful doctor and if she where to ever confront Jane about it, the detective would throw a fit, curse, and deny it all. But there was something about a mother….. Angela just knew, she could feel her daughter in ways only a mother could. So she decided to let Jane figure it out and left both women alone. She pointed at Frankie and Tommy to get out as she made her way out towards the door.

Jane pulled back from Maura's embrace as she heard movement around her…"Ma where are you going?"

"Back to your apartment sweety, I have to pick up my stuff and bring it back to the guesthouse. Maura said I was welcome to come back." She smiled.

"Do you want me to come help you?" She asked getting up to pick up her car keys.

"Noo baby, you two girls stay here and catch up I'll get your brothers to help me."

Angela opened the door and walked out saying goodbye to both Maura and Jane. The two woman sat in comfortable silence before erupting into laughter as they heard Angela screaming at Frankie to start up the car.

"Now I know where you got your impatience from" Maura teased the detective giggling and swatting Jane's arm away, as Jane nudged her with an elbow gently.

"Shut up!" she said playfully as she turned on the TV to see what was on. They both settled in the couch smiling. After a few minutes Maura broke the silence first as she felt Jane filled with tension.

"Jane are you okay?" she asked.

Jane sighed putting a hand in her face as she replied "I thought I was going to lose you forever Maura…" Jane looked down not being able to look at Maura as thoughts of all that had happened rushed back into her head.

"Jane, I know what it feels like… I once had you in my arms, praying that you'd get to see another day." She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that were already building up in the corners of her eyes.

Jane slowly slipped her hand in Maura's hair and brought her head to her chest. She held her there and a few minutes passed before they broke apart.

Jane's heart started pumping faster in her chest as her gaze locked onto Maura's. She had been getting these feelings lately every time the beautiful doctor crossed her mind, and she had slowly began to realize that the love she felt was stronger than that of a friendship. She wasn't the greatest at communicating her feelings, but she had to express something to Maura one way or the other.

"I don't think you understand Maur…" She whispered.

The doctor just stared at her quizzically.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Jane kept going, inching herself closer and closer to the ME.

Maura's breath hitched when Jane's lips stopped right beside her ear. Hot breath blowing against her sensitive skin.

"I'm in love with you Maura, and I'm kind of mad at myself…that it took me almost losing you, to realiz-"

Before Jane could finish her whole spiel, Maura grabbed her and pulled her into such a passionate and searing kiss that both women had to gasp for air when they broke apart. There was no question at that moment that what they felt was reciprocal.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
